The Darkness Within
by ArielNicholas913
Summary: Dramione After Harry is rejected by Hermione due to his prejudice against the Slytherin's he suddenly doesn't know what to do and is consumed by hatred and anger. Dumbledore thinks he is the Savior of the Wizarding World. Little does he know that he has put his faith in the wrong troubled young man.


_**AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Please be warned about some triggers in this fiction. Such as rape, sexual abuse, cutting, alcoholism, and drug addiction. If reading of these things triggers anything in regards to the list above please stop reading now. This chapter is important to the rest of the story so if you skip it some things may not make sense.**_

 _ **Also this is not going to really follow the books, or the movies. I appreciate all of you who give this a try. I am still pretty new to this so apologies if things seem a bit off. if you have some constructive criticism then please get with me. if you would like to BETA please let me know**_

Chapter 1:

Harry POV

* * *

"Harry Potter!"

I woke up with the echoing shrill of my aunts awfully high pitched voice ringing in my ears. God she was awful, probably wanted to punish me again for allowing Dudley to be a human being and using the loo too early in the bloody morning.

"Coming!" I yelled back so she wouldn't venture up the stairs to my room.

I begrudgingly get out of bed and get dressed in once again oversized clothes that once belonged to my once obese cousin. He had lost weight because of the neglect, when he turned 11 he also received a letter from Hogwarts but his waste of space father couldn't be bothered to care and his mother pretended it never happened. The only reason I got to venture to the castle was because his aunt hated him more than she hated that her own son was magical. But they started neglecting the only family by blood that actually treated me with any decency. I wanted to kill them most days and on worse days relish in torturing them. I smiled at the thought as I walked down the short stretch of stairs.

"Took you long enough you freak!" she screeched. "I would think with all that magic you MIGHT actually be able to get out of bed and ready at a decent hour."

As if 5AM was a decent hour. Her screams could wake the whole neighborhood. Why couldn't have Voldemort killed off my aunt and uncle and not my mom and dad.

"Sorry" I sneered not caring if she slapped me….again.

She lifted her right hand to hit me with a resounding *SLAP!* she smiled knowing I wouldn't do anything and that my hands were tied until I was 17! Honestly I am Harry Fucking Potter! I should get to use magic when I bloody well please. Especially since that oaf with half-moon glasses leaves Dudley and I here with these muggles.

"You will see one of these days Harry Potter, that I DO in fact know what is best for you. And I will not be spoken to with such disrespect. I forgot why I even called you down here." Her hot breath was close enough to my face that I could smell the alcohol she had been drinking. Fantastic, She played with the hem of her apron a little, this gesture always made Harry a little bit sick to his stomach. When she was like this pissed off, drunk, looking for reasons to call me away from my room before everyone was awake. I should have just let her bang on my door and woke me up angry, anything would be better than what was about to happen.

"Now Harry, what happens when we are naughty?" her voice was full of venom and her eyes burned with a fire that would put Voldemort himself on edge. I gulped, I didn't like her punishments. They weren't lashings like Uncle Vernon; in fact I would prefer them to this. This woman in front of me was sick, and I no longer wanted to be a part of it but I left my wand upstairs so I wouldn't be tempted. I should have bloody known.

With a slightly shaky voice I finally answered. "I have to make you happy again.." I said it defeated. I don't have a fire to fight back at this moment. I suddenly feel disgusting. I know what will happen if someone hears me or her. I know what has to be done. If she doesn't get what she wants from me….then Dudley will have to take the heat for my actions. I cannot allow that to happen. He might be 5 weeks older than me, but I consider him my brother, he doesn't deserve this kind of treatment.

I made my decision, I will fix this. Aunt Petunia will not get away with this after this day, today is my last day before going back to school. I have to make a plan, maybe I can get someone to help me. My mind is swarming with thoughts on how to get us both out of this sick game. I brought back to reality when the zipper on my oversized jeans sounds.

I try my best not to think of what is happening. To go to my own happy place, where a girl with bushy brown curls that flow over her back like a waterfall bounce up and down as she runs and laughs and jumps into the black lake. Her clothes have disappeared and she is coaxing me to come join her. naked and bold for the world of Hogwarts to see. I feel myself getting hard at the thought. I smile knowing I am thinking of her and in my fantasy she is clearly thinking of me.

After a moment I join her in the lake with nothing but the scar that mars my head on. She places her small arms around my neck and wraps her petit legs around my waist. She kisses me with fervor and my hardened length begs for release. She grinds on me while we are in the water, not sheathing me with her hotness. But rubbing just enough to get me close.

"Harry, I want you to fuck me." she says

I look at her with mild shock. She hasn't ever been so forward before.

"Here, in the open?" I gulp as a bead of sweat falls from my brow.

"Right here, for everyone to see. I want them all to watch, I want them to see that the boy who lived is mine in every way" she grinds on me again.

I lose all sense of self control and begin kissing her hard again. Tangling my hands in her curls and bringing her neck to my lips as I suck just enough to leave a red dot visible. Marking her for everyone to see after our little adventure. Her legs are still wrapped around my waist as she is now sucking in a similar area on my neck making me shiver in the warm weather. I walk us out of the water and onto the bank of the lake. Where I lay over her kissing and sucking until I moving agonizingly slowly down her body. I nip at her hard nipples as they are ready and waiting and begging for attention. I hear her wimpers and know I must be doing it right. She isn't a virgin in my head. I had taken that from her in third year. her fingernails scrapped against my skull and pulled the hair that rested against it.

"MMM Harry! Please I need more!" she begged. She begged for me! Not for Ron, not for that slimy snake she calls her friend. But for me! It made my cock twitch even more at the mere thought. I smiled at her.

"Patience My Love."

I worked my way down spreading her hot folds that were dripping for him. I dipped one finger in, then two. and sucked at her clit as she writhed under my gentle mouth. I pulled my fingers out and sucked on them tasting the remanence of her juices after she came for me.

"Bend over Hermione" I said with need and dominance, she complied easily. "I want to fuck you from behind. I want them all to see me do this to you and for them to see you come undone. I want them all to know it is because of me that you can't walk straight and that every time you walk towards this spot you immediately get dripping wet because of what I am doing to you now!" I pulled her by her hair up so her bare body was showing for the whole school to see. I placed my right hand over her throbbing pussy and started rubbing my two fingers in a circular motion, my left holding her throat. "I want you to come one more time before I fuck you like a naughty school girl late for detention" this kink made her so wet. So dripping and hot just for me; she grabbed the back of my head as she let out a cry of pleasure and came once again. I took that moment to put her on all fours slamming into her without regard for what she felt.

"HARRY! OH GOD HARRY! I'M GOING TO COME AGAIN!" She screamed at me. I smirked.

"I bent over to place my mouth near her ear; I am not done with you yet my pet. I want you to touch yourself until you come twice more and then you can be done!" I didn't stop my motions as she whimpered for her release. And finally it came, one…after a few moments she went limp unable to continue the motions on herself. I brought my hand around to clit and rubbed until she came again; screaming my name sweetly for the world to hear.

"Harry! Fuck! I am coming again! Sweet Salazar yes!" her words were my own undoing as I spilled into her.

I looked up and saw the crowd of people and realized we were not alone.

"We seem to have put on quiet the show Love."

She looked up flushed with pleasure still coursing through her petit body. A smile graced her lips.

* * *

I was taken back to reality as I heard my Aunt's heavy breathing and whispering my own name as I was fucking her. It turned to anger quickly and a rush of hate coursed through my boiling veins. I slapped her hard across her face which she seemed to like. She got her release immediately and I stopped as soon as she finished.

"See that you listen to me boy, or your punishments will continue getting worse." She had a menacing smile and I ran to the loo to throw up what little I had in my stomach. I wasn't going to allow this any longer. I needed out and I needed to take Dudley with me.

The rest of the day was full of sneers and bullshit. I was tired of the way we were being treated.

Dudley was being treated like their step child who didn't deserve the scraps on their table. I would never understand how people could treat their children with such disgust. Why Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to leave me with these people is beyond me. The old bastard knew everything that ever happened to anyone; so why couldn't he see I was being sexually abused every chance that bitch got?! Why did I have to suffer?! Even Malfoy, that slimy snake Hermione insisted was her friend had parents who cared about his well being and what he looked like.

Speaking of Hermione, I haven't heard from her all summer. I wonder where she has gone? probably shagging my best mate or that golden haired prat. She would only ever be mine like that in my dreams. Unless, I got her to see that I was better for her, just because she is a muggle-born doesn't mean she wouldn't be a prize. I smiled to myself and turned around just in time for it to be whipped back off. I saw Dudley's face. pleading and sick, his mother was rubbing inappropriate circles a bit high on his left thigh. My Uncle Vernon wasn't home, he went to 'work' every morning and was never home until late.

"Aunt Petunia" I say trying to distract her long enough that Dudley can get away. She gripped his thigh and gave him a piercing stare that told him to stay put or else.

"Dudley, go upstairs and pack my trunk and whatever you are going to take. We will NOT stay here another day with this bitch you have to call mum."

"How DARE YOU!" she stood from her chair pushing it back so hard it fell over. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT REMARK! AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY DUDLEY DURSLEY!" but he didn't stop as he listened to her spit out comments on his appearance and that he was a mistake.

"You will do well to remember that I harnessed my magic some time ago you filthy muggle bitch. from this day forward Dudley and I renounce any association with you and your family. The only one I know who cared about me was my mother and I never even knew her! So FUCK YOU AND YOUR SCUM FAMILY!"

I started to walk away as she began screaming profanity on what she was going to do to punish the both of us. I got up the stairs in record time as I ran to get my wand in case we needed the back up. I opened my door to find not only Dumbledore but also my head of house sitting comfortably on my bed in her animagus form.

"Harry Potter, I see we came at just the right time. Shall we leave?" he gave me a knowing smile and held out his hand so we could apparate out.

"I am not leaving here without Dudley. You understand." my voice dripped with disdain. I knew he knew what was going on and he nothing. I internally screamed to myself.

"Of course my dear boy, I will not leave you here a moment longer. Nor will I abandon the only family you have left."

Dudley gave me a thankful but sad smile. this life was all he ever knew. he didn't know how he was going to adjust to this new world. and worse he knew how much the wizarding world hated muggle-borns like him. I could see the gears turning in his head. I hated her, hated her and her fat lard of a husband for everything they ever did to us. I slowly began plotting my revenge. They would pay for their crimes, I would make sure of that. And they would pay for them with their lives and everyone who was like them would suffer slowly. I only knew one person who hates muggles as much as I did.

The only problem was how I get him to trust me and join me instead of him trying to kill me?

* * *

AN: Okay, so I realize this is a large leap from my previous fiction. But where this goes has been stuck in my head for over 6 months and I must unleash the beast I call an imagination. So my apologies to anyone this bothered. I needed a way for Harry to be angry and unforgiving. Please remember this is not going to follow the books or the movies. I am making my own plot twists and creating my own Harry Potter. If you don't like the pairings or the plot than please move on. If you do I hope you enjoy the remainder of the story. I will update as best I can monthly starting until I am able to do twice a month then maybe 3 times a month. You know goals and all.

This will be the only scene with Petunia in her sexually abusive state. Times will be mentioned but more than likely there won't be much in the way of detail. This idea was hard for me to write. Not that it has happened to me but I know of people it has happened to.

Anyway, any kind of reviews would be helpful

like always thank you for your time


End file.
